


Deep Love

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Pegging, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Mortis not only finds out he loves pegging but that he's also head over heels for Indran.





	Deep Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hippiainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippiainen/gifts).



> For a friend <3 (Indran belongs to lovely lordviridis/Hippiainen <33)!

“Are you comfortable, dear?”

“Y-yes, mistress,” Mortis said. He struggled to get the words out but Indran didn’t seem to mind. She only hummed in approval while thrusting into him slowly again. Mortis gasped and squeezed a pillow under him harder.

“Easy there. Remember to relax,” Indran instructed. “We wouldn’t want you to come without permission, now would we?”

The playful threat behind her words made Mortis’ heart beat faster. He glanced behind and froze when Indran looked straight back. She radiated power and warmth.

“Eyes front.”

Mortis obeyed her instantly. He closed his eyes and just focused on the fullness, and the friction inside him. Indran was skilled, she had to be. Because no one else could reduce him into a shaking mess like this.

“Are you comfortable if I do something else to you too?”

Mortis froze but was quick to agree, only to feel sudden, cold chills travel down his spine. He huffed against the pillow and buried his face deeper in it while pushing his ass up, earning a laugh from Indran.

“That’s it, dear.” Indran’s encouragement relaxed Mortis, even though the chill spots continued to travel on his body. They moved from his back to the curve of his ass before getting back up again, following a chaotic pattern, yet one that left him light-headed.

When Indran’s thrusts increased and she squeezed his hips harder, the cold spots turned into small dots of scalding fire. Mortis groaned and grinded his ass up, a part of him wanting to desperately touch himself. But he bit back the urge, resorting to just humping the air and getting his friction from Indran’s strap-on.

However, it stopped being enough when he could feel Indran come, her movements picking up, and hands leaving bruises on his hips. “Please, mistress. I need-”

A sharp slap made Mortis gasp. He pushed his ass, now decorated with a hand print, up, feeling Indran’s strap-on fill him to the hilt.

“You have behaved so admirably tonight, Alastar,” Indran purred while continuing her movements, albeit shallower ones, as she still reeled in from her orgasm. “Though, I’m not sure if you have quite earned the permission to come.”

“What do I need to do?” Mortis asked, though he already knew the answer. However, when Indran said it, his whole body burned up, coating his cheeks with deep redness.

“Fuck yourself on my cock.”

It was difficult, not to mention the building orgasm wasn’t helping Mortis at all, but he put all his effort into grinding back on Indran’s strap-on. It was much more embarrassing having to do this himself than have her just fuck him, but it definitely raised a certain thrill inside him. He bit his lip and glanced back at Indran, only to see she was rubbing her clit slowly while watching him.

_For Emperor’s sake, she’s gorgeous._

The dildo slipped out of him a few times but Indran always put it inside again, so he could continue. He wasn’t sure how long it took before they stopped. For all he knew, it could have been an eternity.

“Can I… come now, mistress?” Mortis whispered. The sheets underneath him were covered in sweat, and his breath was shaky and uneven. He shivered when Indran gave him a few more shallow thrusts before her hand went to his cock. Just the mere promise of contact made it twitch, though he steeled himself not to come. He didn’t want to disappoint her.

“Yes, you may, dear. You have done wonderfully tonight,” Indran said. Her words and a few soft strokes were enough to make Mortis come, spill into the sheets with a moan that rattled his body. He slumped down, all too exhausted to rise again.

Not that he needed to, as Indran came to lay next to him before giving him a kiss.


End file.
